Diké
by Elmund9
Summary: Para los cegadores, todas las almas deben ser iguales. Varias experiencias de distintos personajes sobre la misión de ser un cegador.


**Diké**

 _Todo cegador debe tratar las almas humanas con igualdad._

 **Soi Fong, 250 años atrás**

Soi Fong nació en la Sociedad de Almas, en el Seretei para ser más exactos, del mundo humano sabia muy poco, y de una persona de su alto nivel en la sociedad no se espera que ella tuviera la labor mundana de enviar espíritus humanos al mundo espiritual.

Sin embargo, la nueva capitana de la Escuadra 2, Youruichi, tenía ideas distintas, y fue por ello que la joven cegadora fue encomendada una misión en el mundo de los vivos.

El primer día fue interesante y el que le divirtió más. Un hollow había querido comer al espíritu de un anciano, y la mujer tuvo que llevar su rapidez al límite para salvar al pobre hombre a pesar de la enorme distancia entre ellos. Salió triunfante del combate librado después de salvar al plus y ese día se volvió una memoria preciada para ella.

Los días siguientes fueron menos entretenidos, hasta que se encontró con una niña con piel tan negra como la de la señorita Youruichi, la pequeña estaba sola en el bosque, caminando sin dirección y con ropas inadecuadas para el otoño. Seguía viva, pero aún así Soi Fong la siguió en silencio, sirviendo como invisible compañía para la pequeña humana.

La niña rondó lejos de la civilización por varias horas hasta que se recostó en un árbol y comenzó a jugar con las piedras del suelo. Había muchas preguntas en la mente de la cegadora, pero sabía que ninguna podría ser respondida.

Aún así permaneció observando hasta que llegó la noche y sintió la presencia de un plus, un espíritu normal, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

—Hay una villa por allá —Soi Fong dijo en voz alta mientras señalaba en la dirección del plus, pero la niña siguió con su juego sin escucharla, cantando en un idioma extraño que tenía demasiadas vocales.

La cegadora sintió algo similar a la desesperación mientras se alejaba de la niña. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo cumpliría sin importar que dejará a una niña humana sola en el bosque.

Incluso cuando Soi Fong volvió después de realizar el burial del alma, no encontró rastro de la niña por ningún lado, aunque pudo ver lobos rondando a los alrededores sin atisbo de hambre.

Soi Fong apretó sus puños y pensó que, al menos, la niña habría encontrado paz en la muerte, de otra forma no hubiera logrado pasar por si sola a la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

 **Gin Ichimaru, 70 años atrás**

Humano come humano, eso es lo que pensó Gin mientras observaba a dos soldados intentado matarse entre ellos. La población de humanos había aumentado mucho en el último siglo, por lo cuál sus guerras se habían vuelto verdaderas masacres en donde perecían cientos rutinariamente.

Gin observó a uno de los soldados caer dentro de la trinchera, un signo de terror puro al ver que estaba apunto de morir, lo último que hizo fue llamar a su mamá en lágrimas y unos minutos después la luz desapareció de sus ojos.

El cegador se alejó tras confirmar que el alma había pasado por su propia cuenta.

La batalla había acabado, algunos pluses seguían escondidos dentro de sus cuerpos aunque ya no había forma de volver a ellos, pero eso no le interesaba a Gin.

A la distancia pudo oler un hollow y se embarcó en aquella dirección. Matar hollows era algo mucho más entretenido que realizar buriales, especialmente para alguien de su rango.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a dos pluses gritándose en distintos idiomas, uno de ellos era bastante efusivo con los gestos de sus manos, pero al ver a Gin se detuvo, el otro también volteó a ver al cegador, sus ojos callendo en la espada inevitablemente.

Él les sonrió.

Ambos retrocedieron un paso cuando el cegador se acercó.

El humano come al humano, pero a la muerte no le importa al momento de blandir su hoz.

* * *

 **Hanataro Yamada, 100 años atrás**

El primer día que Hanataro viajó solo a las afueras del Seretei, al Rokungai, observó a los habitantes del distrito con un poco de maravilla.

Era mucho más diverso que dentro de la ciudad, con personas de todos los colores y alturas.

Por un lado vio a un hombre negro mucho más alto que los demás. Al otro extremo de la calle una mujer delgada de bucles dorados vendía mercancía gritando a todo pulmón, sin embargo, una conversación le llamo la atención en su viaje.

—Recuerdo que morí por la peste, aquí no hay eso —Hanataro escuchó a una mujer morena decir a otra sentada a su lado.

—Sí, a mi me dió polio, pero cuando llegué aquí todo mejoro. No es el paraíso, pero, me gusta. Es tranquilo y no hay hambre, o dolor, ni hijos que marchan a la guerra.

La mujer dijo lo último entre lágrimas y la otra puso su mano morena en la espalda de la madre sin sus hijos, lo último que escuchó Hanataro, es que por lo menos sus hijos deben estar viviendo en algún lugar de Rukon, formando una nueva y más feliz vida.

Hanataro tardaria años en entender las lágrimas de la mujer o sus palabras. Él solo conocía la vida en la Sociedad de Almas, una sola e irrepetible. Por lo tanto no pudo evitar sintir envidia a las almas humanas, con sus dos oportunidades para vivir.

* * *

 **Hinamori Momo, 30 años atrás**

Las guerras son criaderos de hollows, es por ello que, recién recibió un asiento en la Escuadra 5, Hinamori fue enviada al mundo humano.

Había sangre y gritos de dolor por todos lados, pero aún así ella trato a cada plus con respeto y les dió un tiempo para comprender lo ocurrido.

Estaba atendiendo a un plus de un muchacho de unos veinte años, cuando escucho el sonido de disparos en la distancia. En cuanto realizó el burial fue en destino de los disparos.

Había un hombre grande con una pistola apuntando a una mujer y su hijo. En el suelo un viejo moría desangrado. El lugar era tierra de nadie y el despadidado lo sabia. Ella desenvainó su Zampakto dispuesta a detenerlo cuando un cegador poso su mano encima de su hombro.

—No puedes intervenir —él dijo mientras buscaba moverla lejos del lugar —Deja a los humanos encargarse de sus asuntos, los de nosotros son los nuestros.

Él se colocó enfrente de Hinamori al ver que ella no reaccionaba y la ciñó del hombto con más fuerza.

—Tengo que...

—No veas —el cegador ordenó y ella lo miro a los ojos. Era un hombre con una cara normal y ojos del más puro cafe, casi cómo los del capitan Aizen. Había pena en ellos —Vamos, hay espíritus que salvar, ¿verdad? A ellos si podemos ayudarlos.

Ella accedió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía al otro cegador lejos de los gritos de la mujer y sus hijos.

—Es horrible...El mundo no debería ser así.

El otro cegador afirmó con la cabeza y ambos continuaron en silencio su labor de enviar pluses a la Sociedad de Almas.

Unos días después, ella observó al plus del criminal de antes. El horrible hombre tenía un agujero en la cabeza y el mismo cegador que la había ayudado en su misión realizó el burial, pero en lugar de ser transportado al otro mundo, las puertas del infierno se abrieron para el anima.

—No veas —el cegador dijo mientras de nuevo ocultaba la visión de Hinamori con su cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se negó a mirar mientras los gemidos del hombre se alzaron en el cielo.

* * *

 **Abarai Renji, treinta años atrás.**

Renji había visto muchas atrocidades en Rukon, pero había algo realmente atroz en verlas en el mundo humano, quizás era porque las almas serían transportadas con heridas que no sanarian ni tras la muerte.

A pesar de su arduo esfuerzo, aún estaba lejos de una buena posición y por ello, de vez en cuando, tenía que realizar misiones en el mundo humano, lo más común era cazar hollows antes de que lastimaran a sus seres queridos, pero de vez en cuando, Renji iba a la nosocomios a realizar buriales en los desausiados tras su muerte. Esos lugares muchas veces estaban cargados con tanta energía que los espíritus se atragantaban en su dolor y nunca era buena idea hacerlos esperar.

Pero eso no era el problema.

Auque fueran muy pocas veces, Renji a veces se descubria realizando buriales en niños secuestrados por las más horribles lacras. Las almas estaban tan traumatizadas que no se daban cuenta que habían muerto y caminaban a pasos de sus victimarios como zombies.

Renji deseaba matar a los culpables, pero una vez el capitán Aizen le había dicho que eso solo conseguiría matar el cuerpo, posiblemente purificando los pecados y enviando al culpable a la Sociedad de Almas sin tener que pasar por el infierno.

El Rokungai tenía suficientes ratas cómo para que Renji enviara a personas irremediabls solo para saciar su sed de venganza.

—¿Es bonito allá, el cielo?— un niño de siete años con nariz chata le preguntó antes del burial, Renji quería decirle que sí, pero la memoria de Izuru, su distrito, era muy fuerte, por ello mintió sacudiendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo, incapaz de articular palabra —Ya veo, que bueno...Por favor, mis papás, diles que voy a un lugar mejor.

Renji mintió de nuevo.

Años después, un cegador con una nariz chata saludo a Renji en las barracas. Renji y el intercambiaron palabras, y fue así como el mayor de los dos descubrió que las zampakto borraban más que pecados.

El niño no recordaba cómo había muerto ni haber tenido padres, solo a su familia adoptiva en Rukon.

Renji jamás supo como sentirse al respecto.

* * *

 **Kyoraku Shunhei, 210 años atrás**

Hay un método para matar almas en el mundo de los vivos que consiste en sacar el espíritu del cuerpo y después asesinar el alma. Algunos hollows son capaces de sacar el alma de varios humanos a la vez, pero esa habilidad suele ser inútil pues apenas y causa a los espíritus salir por más de tres segundos.

Sin embargo, cuando los cuerpos físicos están entre el borde de la vida y la muerte, el tiempo es mucho mayor y da oportunidad a los cegadores de acabar con agentes peligrosos antes de que toquen la Sociedad de Almas.

Kyoraku observó el fuego envolviendo los cimientos de la mansión de la familia quincy. Sin embargo, no sintió lástima por ellos. Un quincy había logrado darle en la cabeza a su teniente y no conforme con ello, había pisoteado el cadáver con violencia antes de intentar matar al resto de cegadores que se acercaron a detenerlo.

El capitán de la Séptima Escuadra no sentia tampoco el más mínimo deseo de venganza, pero aún así, tras ver a siete de sus hombres morir, las súplicas de los quincys bien podrían caer en oídos sordos.

Un hombre de cabello castaño ondulado apareció ante la visión periférica de Kyoraku. El quincy estaba cargando una zampakto. Estaba hullendo por los pasillos y el sonido de su cadena era ahogado por el ruido de las llamas. Kyoraku caminó con tranquilidad siguiendo con pereza al otro. Sólo lo perdió de vista unos segundos, pero para cuándo lo volvió a ver, sus manos están desnudas sin ninguna zampakto.

Kyoraku acabó con el quincy rápido antes de retirarse, el humo del lugar lo mareaba y el fuego comenzaba a tocarlo.

Es el quincy a quien Kyoraku mató sobre quién se cargó la culpa del incendio. Un hombre desquiciado, dirían en el pueblo, pues mató a su esposa, hijos y familiares que estaban de visita. Una verdadera tragedia.

Él cegador olvidó el incidente, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas los ojos cafés acusadores del quincy.

* * *

 **Sajin Komamura y Kaname Tosen, 10 años atrás**

Kaname Tosen acomodó sus lentes y como era habitual cuando cambiaba de vestimenta, le pregunto a su amigo Sajin que le parecía el nuevo estilo.

—Te queda bien.

Los dos hombres caminaron por las calles del Seretei, la ciudad era grande y en diferentes puntos se encontraban colocadas las distintas barracas y puestos de vigilancia. Pero también había tiendas, restaurantes, escuelas y todo lo que se debía de esperar del centro de la Sociedad de Almas.

Era mucho más barato ir al Rokungai, pero Kaname odiaba ir allá. Era un hombre sensible en opinión de Sajin, y quizas no podría soportar el tener que sentir el odio que los habitantes del Rokungai expresaban contra los cegadores.

No, ese no era el verdadero motivo, Kaname debía tener otro problema.

—Estas muy callado, Sajin ¿algún problema?

—Me pregunto, ¿por qué no te gusta visitar el Rokungai?

—No es que no me guste. Es solo que es demasiado estático, personas de diferentes épocas y lugares congregadas realizando de poco a nada. Me gustaría ver más desarrollo en sus actividades...Lo único que hago es evitarme una decepción —Kaname contestó en su habitual tono calmado, como si estuviera recitando palabras pensadas años atrás.

Sajin accedió con la cabeza, a él le agradaba el tranquilo mundo que le había tocado vivir, pero Kaname era distinto, había perdido mucho tras la muerte de su amiga, y Sajin esperaba algún día hacer a su amigo amar al mundo de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez has ido al mundo humano, Sajin? Está en constante cambio..

Tousen no terminó su idea, estubo a punto de decir que los dos mundos estaban corrompidos, llenos de sangre de inocentes mientras unos pocos se regodeaban en banquetes opulentos lejos de la justicia.

Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia. El mundo humano vivía bajo otras reglas y era imposible que un solo hombre lo controlará todo. En cierta medida, su fe hacía Aizen era una apuesta peligrosa pero era la única oportunidad de cambiar algo en la Sociedad de Almas, de traer justicia. Y venganza.

Los dos hombres continuaron su camino sin pensar más en el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

 **Isshin Kurosaki, 7 años atrás.**

Isshin fue llamado a testificar en la estación de policías.

Ya no era un cegador, pero en su profesión de médico seguía teniendo responsabilidades similares, cómo era atender a toda alma humana sin importar qué.

—Este hombre —el oficial mostró la foto de un sujeto con cara de rata —, este que ve aquí, es un criminal, navajeo de muerte a un policía y se dió a la fuga. Lo logramos rastrear a su clínica, dónde dormía apasiblemente antes de que lo aprendieramos.

—Vaya, no sabia eso —Isshin mintió sin dificultad, él había sabido que el extraño en su clínica era un desgraciado antes de que este decidiera contar al doctor parte de sus crímenes y la razón por la que estaba herido.

—Entiendo, ¿de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera entregado a las autoridades?

Isshin alzó una ceja.

—Lo hubiera entregado al oficial médico calificado en caso de ser incapaz de atender la herida. Soy solo un médico y mi deber es salvar vidas.

El oficial negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír para si mismo.

—La vida de este hombre no vale nada. Ya está a las puertas del infierno.

Isshin respiró profundamente, recordando las pocas veces que había visto las dichosas puertas abrirse.

—Quizas, pero yo no puedo juzgar eso.

Jamás nadie había podido.

* * *

 **Mayuri Kuroshitsuji y Zaraki Kenpachi, 5 años atrás**

Mayuri terminó de diseccionar el cadáver, sus manos pintadas de blanco recorrieron una última vez la piel del quincy buscando por la última pista antes de decidir quemarlo.

A veces era necesario deshacerse de la evidencia del crimen, las fotos y notaciones no servirían de nada para un juicio en su contra así que podía quedarse con ellas.

Después de que acabó con su cometido se dirigió a las barracas de la primera escuadra, en medio del camino para el infortunio del científico, Zaraki parecía estarlo esperando.

—¿Te divertiste?

Mayuri sabía que era imposible que Kenpachi supiera exactamente que había pasado, pero aunque le doliera admitirlo el orangután frente a él era bastante observador.

—Por supuesto —Mayuri sonrió abiertamente —De lo más interesante, esos humanos fueron entretenidos.

—¿Son fuertes? —Zaraki preguntó, una pizca de emoción en sus ojos.

—Son solo humanos. Lo mejor que podían hacer era morir.

Zaraki no perdió su humor y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de alejarse mucho, Mayuri pudo escuchar algo más.

—Aún hay sorpresas en los humanos, una buena batalla, lo sé.

Mayuri evitó arrugar la frente ante la desenzates del otro y volvió a retomar su paso.

* * *

 **Ichigo Kurosaki, presente.**

Ichigo caminó rumbo a su casa, tomando una pequeña desviación para visitar al fantasma de un niño que había visto en la mañana, Rukia siguiéndolo de cercas para recordarle su misión de cegador sustituto estaba bastante callada.

Antes de poder llegar a donde el niño, Ichigo vió a un hombre flotando alrededor de un poste de luz, sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

El adolescente sintió su sangre hervir, ese hombre había conducido borracho y era el culpable de la muerte del niño, y ahí estaba flotando cómo si nada.

Rukia comenzó a ponerse el guante especial para transformar a Ichigo en cegador, pero este se apartó unos pasos en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Qué haces?— Rukia reprendió, sus ojos violetas fijos en Ichigo juzgando a Ichigo—Hay un espíritu aquí.

—Es un asesino —Ichigo dijo en un tono severo.

—Como cegador, lo que hayan hecho las almas en vida no nos incumbe. Tienes una obligación de ayudar a todas las almas por igual.

Ichigo estubo a punto de gritar, pero antes de hacerlo, el espíritu del hombre lanzó un sollozó y llevo sus manos transparentes a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ichigo se transformó en cegador y se acercó al muerto con cautela. Al verlo, el espíritu comenzó a negar con la cabeza repitiendo que lo sentía pero aún así sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

El cegador cerró sus ojos antes de realizar el burial y cuando el mango de su Zampakto tocó la frente, Ichigo se descubrió rezando por la paz del espíritu del hombre.

El hombre se desvaneció e Ichigo miro al cielo, tenía el poder para proteger y aliviar el sufrimiento de los espíritus, así que en ese momento, decidió que haría como Rukia quería, siempre y cuando pudiera ver al espíritu, Ichigo los trataría con ecuanimidad.

Era un promesa a su alma.

 **Fin**


End file.
